


warm cinnamon

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta!Donghyuck, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, okay thats it, omega!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: he’s only wearing a t-shirt and  loungepants and the aircon is blowing lowly but renjun is still starting to squirm and then he’s licking moisture off his upper lip and twinging at the taste of salt and all at once he thinks“oh no”.his heat is early.





	warm cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> i know i've been a bit ia, real life is kicking my ass but it's fine lol. came back w smth a lil different, and longer! srry for any mistakes pls don't hesitate to point them out!! other than that, enjoy xx  
> (ps i luv renhyuck <3)

 

it starts in the morning. renjun itches under his skin, a touch too warm despite the cool of winter still in the air. it’s tolerable, and he doesn’t think much of it, sits through breakfast just fine with the four other current occupants of the dream dorm. donghyuckie stayed the night, and the tanned boy’s beta pheromones make the group feel more balanced, which renjun knows they all missed. his overall presence is simply comforting, bright and pretty enough to make renjun forget his own discomfort for the moment.

so for a while renjun is distracted, by all the members, but mostly donghyuck- after all, renjun missed him to pieces.

the other distractions soon leave, however, closer to afternoon- jisung to visit chenle’s place, and jaemin and jeno to their individual schedules, leaving only renjun and hyuck to relax on the couch on a shared day off. but as much as he would like to focus on fully enjoying the other boy’s sweet company, to make him laugh and soak in his unique, cinnamon-esque scent, renjun is more and more aware of that slight itch as time passes.

 

they’re only an hour into their impromptu k-drama marathon, hyuck’s feet laid in renjun’s lap, when renjun begins to get warmer, sweaty, even. he’s only wearing a t-shirt and  loungepants and the aircon is blowing lowly but renjun is still starting to squirm and then he’s licking moisture off his upper lip and twinging at the taste of salt and all at once he thinks “ _ oh no” _ .

_ his fucking heat is early. _

he doesn’t know how it took him this long to notice, but as soon as he realizes exactly what’s happening, the thought itself sends his body into a frenzy, cock hardening and hole wetting and his heat scent is going to be absolutely pouring out any second now, calling for a potential mate, any mate.

he squeaks, throwing hyuck’s feet off his lap and running down the hall to his room. a rushed, nonsensical apology leaves his lips and he barely hears donghyuck’s confused shouted reply through the blood pounding in his ears. he slams the door behind him and he’s pretty sure he locks it but most of him is focused on throwing himself onto his still unmade bed, slipping out of his shirt and shoving his pants down and off as he goes, and getting his something  _ inside _ .

fuck, he’s  _ wet _ , slick soaking his digits immediately. he barely lingers at his entrance, just pushes two in and starts thrusting him inside himself with neither rhythm nor finesse, hoping to get lucky and hit the right angle. renjun whines in frustration when he can’t get it right away, adding a third finger with barely a hint of stretch.

he fucks himself frantically, his other hand swiping at the sensitive, leaking head of his cock. he collects precome on the pads of those fingers then stuffs them in his mouth, moaning at the taste, longing for something to fill him better.

renjun groans around his fingers when he finally hits his sweet spot. he tries to rub against it every thrust in, adding his pinky, stretching his hole just a little bit more, and his mind is an absolute fuzzy mess by now. he’s overtaken by his body's needs, his senses overwhelmed. there’s the feeling of his wetness sliding down his thighs, his heavy scent filling the room, the  warm hand trailing up his calf-

he gasps, pulling his fingers out hastily and looking down with wide eyes, and hyuck stares back. half of him wants to pull away and the other wants more of donghyuck’s touch. his hands are bigger than renjun’s, he thinks hazily.

“i- can i help?” hyuck says hoarsely. desire is clear on his face, his nostrils flared as he trails his gaze over renjun’s naked form, his shorts tented. “please, renjunnie, it’ll be good, i promise-”

“have you-” renjun chokes. “have you ever-?” hyuck nods, chocolate bangs flopping over his eyes.

“yes, i-  johnny-hyung taught me. he and i helped taeil-hyung with his last two heats,” he says, blushing lightly. quite frankly renjun can’t even process that information, or the fact that hyuck didn’t tell him that before, properly. right now with a new wave of need coursing through his body, he only really cares about the word ‘yes’; the rest can wait. with a growl, he grabs hyuck by the collar of his shirt and pulls him up to press their mouths together, hyper aware that he still holds the taste of his own precome.

it’s good, it’s so so good, hyuck’s tongue on his, his lips sweet and soft. renjun is- there’s a different nervousness in his stomach now- he’s not a virgin but this is his first heat with someone else and all he can think is that he’s so glad it’s hyuck, whose soothingly familiar, cinnamony scent wraps around renjun like a home-stitched blanket; this isn’t the first time they’ve kissed, or the second, but renjun can’t remember if hyuck’s lips were this soft before.

“taste good, injunnie,” hyuck whispers as he pulls away to strip out of his shirt, revealing more of his perfectly golden skin, then bends back down to latch his mouth to renjun’s peaked nipples, dropping wet kisses on each before settling on the right one, nipping and sucking while pinching at the other just harshly enough. renjun moans thinly, hips jolting upwards to push his cock into donghyuck’s soft stomach, more slick gushing out of him.   
“hyuckie,” he says pleadingly. hyuck only mumbles against renjun’s chest in response, the vibrations traveling down renjun’s torso, and renjun loses patience, shoving his hand between their bodies to drag his sticky half-dried fingers between his legs, get them wet again, and swirl the tips of them into his opening.

he’s about to plunge them deep when his wrist is snatched away by donghyuck, a snarl ripping from the beta’s throat. renjun cries out in protest, which turns into a cry of pleasure halfway through, because fuck yes, hyuck’s hands  _ are _ bigger, his digits are longer and thicker, and four of them fit themselves inside renjun beautifully, the stretch dizzyingly good. the beta sets an unforgiving pace, fucking them into the omega faster and harder than renjun could’ve ever dreamed of doing to himself and it’s heavenly.

after only a few minutes, renjun feels like he could come any moment, just from this, just from most of hyuck’s hand thrusting inside him and hyuck's pretty mouth that’s licking slick from renjun’s fingers. renjun can barely recognize the sounds coming out of him as his own voice.

“gonna- hyuck, hyuckie, oh my god-” hyuck rubs against his prostate hard and renjun is gone, mouth falling open and back arching as he spurts onto his abdomen, coming for what feels like eons. he’s still in pleasure-induced haze when he feels donghyuck turn him over, hitching renjun’s hips up, and oh fuck, that’s hyuck’s mouth, his hot tongue licking renjun’s slick up from his thighs and following the dripping trails to the source, pushing past the loosened rim easily. hyuck moans in unison with renjun, sending countless shivers up renjun’s spine, and god, renjun is hard again, didn’t even get the chance to get soft.

donghyuck slides his tongue in and out of the omega, eats him out and makes noises like he’s having the most delicious meal of his life. the moans and dirty sucking noises mix together in the room and make renjun feel so wet and nasty. it’s the middle of the day, and renjun is in heat, dripping sweat and slick, lying face first on his bed with his legs spread sluttily wide, getting his ass eaten by his best friend and fuck, it’s so amazing. hyuck’s thumb comes up to rub at renjun’s perineum, and he also squeezes renjun’s sac teasingly and renjun is close again, so close, closecloseclose.

“hyuck- i’m so s-so, please-” tears well up in his eyes and he whines when donghyuck withdraws his tongue and moves to bite down on the flesh of one of renjun’s asscheeks instead.

“what am i, renjunnie?” he asks, almost mocking, leaning back in to give renjun’s leaking hole a single hard, broad lick.

“h-huh?” renjun says into the pillow under him, confused. he doesn’t know what hyuck means.

“i’m not your alpha, am i?” hyuck says. another lick. “look how bad you want me anyways, look how  _ wet _ you are for me,” three fingers sinking in deep again, pushing yet more slick out, “the prettiest little omega just for me. does my omega want my cock?”

“yes,” renjuns gasps, hips canting back, the dip of his back deepens as he presents his ass. his mind and body both rush at the thought of being filled with a cock, even if it is a beta’s. he wants it so bad. “i’m  _ yours _ , your omega, your baby, take me, take me,” he cuts off with a mouthful of garbled nonsense that gets half-muffled by the pillow as hyuck pushes his head down by the nape of his neck, and suddenly hyuck’s cock, nice and thick for a beta, is pressing inside him.

“god, you’re so good, renjunnie,” hyuck groans against the top of renjun’s shoulder, once he’s all the way inside, “a good omega; so wet and hot.” hot. renjun is on fire. he wants this and more, forever and ever. to be filled up by donghyuck, covered in his body and breathing in cinnamon. he doesn’t even realize that he’s gotten close to orgasm again but the first time hyuck’s cock drags against that spot he’s crying out, suddenly right on that edge, then hyuck does it once more and renjun is  _ gone _ .

his hips fall to the bed so that his twitching cock rubs against the sheets and send him even further into ecstasy, sticky come pooling under him.

“hyuck-ah, hyuckie, hyu-” his teeth bite into a cotton pillowcase as he gasps and drools and hyuck doesn't let up for a second, continuing to spread renjun's tight walls and abuse his prostate over and over, skin slapping together audibly.

_ more. _ renjun needs more how does he still need more? it’s like hyuck can read his mind, or maybe he’s said it aloud, he doesn’t even know, but then hyuck is shifting up onto his knees and there are two fingers sliding into renjun alongside hyuck’s length, adding to the stretch and aiding to angle hyuck even more perfectly inside him. he slams in with those only a few times before sinking yet another digit in, renjun leaking slick around three fingers and a cock and god, he feels  _ full _ .

“mm, so good… thank you, thank you for filling me so well... daddy… daddy, please,” renjun is crying, now, vision hazing. he’s come twice so quickly but he’s already close again, and all he can feel, smell, see, is heat, and donghyuck, who doesn't miss a beat when renjun calls him that.

“fuck, baby, your hole is greedy,” hyuck snarls. “you almost need a knot, don’t you?” his thrusts become harsher and renjun jerks at both the movements and the words. he knows he doesn’t actually  _ need _ an alpha’s knot, not even in this moment, but the idea sounds  _ so nice _ , especially spoken in hyuck’s sweet voice, which keeps spilling words, dirty and dirtier. 

“do you want it? want to be stuffed with an alpha’s come and bred? i can call lucas-hyung over, hm? or maybe johnny-hyung? maybe even both- i can just imagine you stretched on both of their knots, so pretty.” renjun absolutely whines at this thought. “you’d cry but you’d come so hard and they’d fill you up til your tummy is all swollen with come and then i could help clean you up with my mouth, eat you out for an hour-”

“ _ daddy! _ ” renjun nearly yells as his body seizes and clenches uncontrollably, all over. he falls to his elbows and there’s fabric ripping in his hands and hyuck shoves in as deeply inside as he can, one grip on renjun’s hips pulling him flush while his other hand continues to help his cock massage renjun’s prostate as renjun’s walls spasm. renjun is coming forever, it feels like, the sheets under are hopelessly dirty from all the come he’s spilled, and even afterwards the pleasure takes several long minutes to ebb away.

meanwhile, hyuck withdraws his fingers but picks up his thrusts again, still big and hot and hard in renjun’s hole. renjun is finally sensitive, his softening cock twitching as hyuck pounds into him mercilessly. his hands are clammy and sticky at the same time as they run over renjun's body, smoothing down his torso, one reaching round to pinch renjun's nipple and hyuck laughing lightly when renjun jumps.

“please, daddy,” renjun whimpers, voice broken. “come inside me, wanna feel it, wanna be full of your come, need it,  _ please _ .” hyuck noses at renjun’s neck, all the way up to the scent gland behind his jaw and  _ bites _ and renjun’s breathing stops and he comes dry, his soft cock barely twitching. he cries at the oversensitivity as hyuck comes as well, adding to the wetness inside renjun.

renjun falls all the way flat on the bed now; his heart pounds and he can barely hold his eyes open.

“fuck,” donghyuck says breathlessly. he's trembling against renjun’s back as he holds his weight off him. he pushes his hips in one last time, making renjun's eyes roll back at the pressure of hyuck's half-hard cock.

“mmmm,” is renjun's eloquent reply.

a long moment passes, full of catching breaths and the smell of cinnamon in renjun's nose. he's not hot anymore- just warm.

“you good?” hyuck asks quietly. renjun makes a weak affirmative noise. “gonna pull out now, okay?” a whine.

it takes a few minutes but hyuck works quickly, using a shirt to rid their bodies of the worst of their sticky wetness and even locating a towel to place under renjun's hips.

“god, injunnie,” he says reverently, as he lays besides renjun and slips a thumb into renjun's hole to help his own come drip out. renjun twitches and sighs; it feels like the heat inside him reignites slightly but he's so, so tired. he'll need donghyuck to stay, though, to be here when he wakes up so they can do all that over again.

donghyuck stops his teasing and snuggles in closer, pulling a sheet over the two and tucking his face into the crook of renjun's neck, smelling good and happy.

“thank you,” renjun finally says. he knows that under his heat scent, he's smelling equally as happy as hyuck. his best friend.

he feels hyuck glowing right into his neck.

“anytime, baby.”

 


End file.
